Looking for answers,Hunting for more
by Yeuchc22
Summary: Strange incidents have occurred among the Dark and Light territories, The Ash can feel something powerful coming. The Fae know that in times like this there is only one being they should call: Lauren Lewis, the Hunter. With help from her brother, Bo, Kenzi, and the rest of the gang, Lauren will have to defeat whatever enemy comes their way. Falling in love while at it is allowed.
1. Back to Hunted Places

Chapter 1: Back to Hunted Places

A/N: Before anything, I want to thank my wonderful beta Ladyrocks. She is amazing writer and a wonderful beta. Without her help none of this could've been possible so thank you ;) now, enjoy!

* * *

Somewhere along Northern Ireland

The door slammed shut loudly as a slow figure entered the room. She threw her bag aside and took off her brown leather jacket lazily revealing a white blouse and toned arms. Slowly, she approached the old sofa next to the far wall and once her tired body reached it, she let herself fall into the softness of the cushions. Laying down in the red tinted surface, Lauren Lewis let out a deep sigh while she rubbed her temples. It was 3 AM on a Monday and she was exhausted after been up for 36 hours. A Centaur on the outside of the city had gone absolutely wild and decided to attack a nearby farm, while in the process risking to almost expose the Fae to the world of mortals. In event of such torments, the one and only Dr. Lewis had been summoned to help. Not because of her extraordinary intelligence or killing good looks, no. They called her because the only Fae able to control such madness was her, The Hunter.

After centuries on the job, Lauren was used to the long hours and the imminent danger; however, that didn't mean that every time she lied down on her old Italian sofa she didn't wish she could just stay there forever. With her eyes shut and sleep close by, Lauren reminisced that day's battle. The Centaur was not hard to find at all, against their normally cautious and stealth nature, the UnderFae was rooming free and destroying a stable while the humans who inhabited the farm witnessed in horror. Lauren approached carefully, examining the creature and its observants. There were two women, one older than the other, one man and two small children. Hopefully they wouldn't try to intrude with what she had to do.

The UnderFae was kicking every living thing in its way and destroying every inanimate object, too. She needed to act quickly. As Lauren leaned down and pulled a small dagger from her brown leather boot, someone screamed. With a quick head motion The Hunter localized the origin of the sound, a terrified small child who clung to the older woman's leg. All that Lauren could do in that moment was pray to the Holy Fae Spirtits that the Centaur didn't hear anything. Sadly, the Spirits had not listened.

The Centaur looked back and took immediate notice of the blonde woman with a weapon in hand. Its huge body turned completely around and charged with incredible force aimed at Lauren. In that fleeting moment The Hunter saw it, its eyes, they were red with fury. With Fae Fury. The beast came running towards her, ready to attack violently. One step away from reaching her, Lauren didn't even flinch as she positioned the dagger in front of her face horizontally, allowing the Centaur to see its own reflection all while moving away from the beast's path just in case inertia played a role in the outcome of the fight. Immediately after, the creature's eyes burned in flames and crying in agony it fell to the ground having a pain induced seizure. Then finally, Lauren cracked its neck with a swift motion leaving the beast dead.

A quiet sob was heard, and Lauren remembered her spectators. The small family of humans was staring at her, all of them completely terrified. She stood from the ground after checking the Centaur's pulse further confirming its death,and inspecting its eyes in hopes of an explanation to its strange behavior. She carefully put the dagger back to its rightful place in her boot and approached the humans trying to look as friendly as possible.

"Hello, my name is Lauren Lewis. I work with the police department." She said calmly and with an easy smile while showing the ID card in her wallet. "There is nothing to fear, we've been looking for this thing for the last few weeks. A mutation of some sorts, it seemed to have gone wild." She looked to the Centaur with immense disgust to emphasize her point.

"Ho-how did you kill it? You didn't e-even to-touch it 'til you cracked its neck…" said the young petite woman, who still trembled in fear. Lauren smirked; she knew this question was coming.

"My partner over there" she pointed to some far away bushes from where a young man walked in their direction. He was tall, handsome, with ear length dark brown hair and slightly muscular. In his arms he held a hunting rifle with a silencer. "He shot the creature with some really potent tranquilizer darts." She smiled proudly as the young man approached them.

"If we could go inside we would explain everything in much better detail to you. Clarify any doubts" said the young guy with a deep, almost hypnotizing voice. "Anyone else got to see this thing do its little show?" The humans only shook their heads "no" in a strange simultaneity. The young man grinned, "Perfect. Let's go into the house then. Lead the way."

Lauren sighed and looking to her partner said "Jason," the dark haired guy looked back, "make it quick."

"Gotcha, boss." He winked at her and made his way into the house while balancing the rifle on his shoulder.

Minutes later, agonizing screams were heard from the inside of the old farm house while a bright light came off the windows. It only lasted about 10 seconds, but for Lauren it fell like eternity. This was her most hated part of the job, not only because of the suffering of innocent human souls but also because Jason also suffered immensely in these proceedings. Using his Kirin abilities to erase the humans' memories was a painful process for both parties; no one enjoys some brainwashing, not even the brainwasher. After all, he was truly only 22 years old.

She remembered when she had found him in a village in Brazil while on a mission. He had tried to steal her travel bag while at the market. Of course, she let him have it since she knew she could get it back. The bag had a special connection to whomever it belonged to and no human could take it away from its Fae owner unless it was given to them. That's how Lauren knew the kid was no simple human. She found him an hour later by following her Traveler Bag's calling and after feeding him food and jokes, she persuaded him to open up. Jason was abandoned by his Amazon mother not only because he was male, but also because he was the result of a wrongful affair with a Kirin. The kid obviously didn't know it then, but after hearing his story and exploring his abilities, Dr. Lewis just assumed. It explained his agility, immense strength, and ability to tamper with people's memories. Since she met him, Lauren was enchanted by the boy's perky and playful personality while he started to admire the beautiful doctor that had outsmarted him. Needless to say that after their first encounter at that village the two had become inseparable. Jason becoming Lauren's never wanted but really loved little brother, and Lauren becoming Jason's sister from another much caring mother.

"Laur?" She heard her name and turned around, no one. "Lauren." She looked again, she was completely alone. What the f- "LAUREN!"

Thump.

She opened her eyes slowly. She had fallen off the sofa while on another of her alpha induced memories. Jason was looking at her curiously with a mocking smirk. "Need help off the floor?" he said while flashing her a smile. Lauren groaned and looked at her watch, 8:36 AM. She shot Jason a look that said "What now?"

"Ash called, we've been reassigned. We're supposed to clear out the apartment in the next hour and a half." Jason said while scratching the back of his neck and looking apologetically at Lauren. He handed her a file with what was to be their new location. "Where to?"

Lauren opened the file, her starting irritability was now been replaced by an easy smile as she said, "Seems he wants us close by. Pack your bags buddy; we're going back to Toronto." She hadn't been home in a while.

* * *

The Clubhouse, Toronto, Canada

Wednesday, 11:23 AM

"Bo-bo! Bobolicious! SuccuBo!" yelled a perky voice from downstairs. Footsteps came her way and in less than a minute, Bo felt someone jumping into her bed. Tall leather boots, dark mini skirt, long sleeve black shirt and some extravagant Goth make-up that highlighted her blue eyes: Bo knew immediately who was bothering her beauty sleep, Kenzi. "Mornin' Bobo! You know I hate to interrupt your much needed rest after the marathon last night with the Wolf-man. And let me tell you chica! I was almost afraid the roof was going to give up on us! I got roof dust all over my cereal last night, ugh" said the Goth girl with a face of disgust, "but anyhow, Trickster called. Our beautiful entities have been summoned to the Dal. So get up, get dressed and let's get it on!" As fast as Kenzi had jumped on the bed initially, she jump out even faster while fist bumping the air. Bo knew her excitement was not due to nothing more but the prospect of being able to drink some of Trick's vodka reserve. That girl could drink at any hour, even at freaking noon!

Bo got out of her bed lazily and then made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. While the warm water fell down her body, Bo remembered Kenzi's earlier comment about Dyson. She didn't want to sleep with him last night, it wasn't because of pleasure or feelings, even though the wolf definitely thought so. But no, after the fight she had with the Afreet the day before, Bo was left bleeding internally and bruised all over her body. She needed to heal, quickly. Dyson was the only other Fae on Kenzi's speed dial and against her wishes her friend called him. Her Succubus nature took control and after a long night of feeding, she was healed, energized and feeling guilty. She had met Dyson at a bar a year back, he immediately fell in love with her after spending one night together. To Bo, that one night meant nothing, just another feed. To Dyson, that one night meant he had found his mate.

She finally turned off the shower and covered herself in her red kimono, with her hair still damp. She went downstairs to meet Kenzi and drink some coffee. Afterwards, Bo got dressed in her usual leather attire and went to the Dal with her best friend.

The place was strangely quiet, with only Dyson and Hale talking to Trick over the bar area. The wolf-shifter was rubbing his beard with one hand while paying extreme attention to whatever Trick was saying, Hale had his hands across his chest in a defensive position and every now and then he nodded in understanding. Kenzi approached the three men happily and sat on her favorite stool while reaching for a bottle. "Hiya guys!" she said.

"Hey Kenz, Bo" greeted Dyson with smile, "glad you could finally join us." Hale acknowledged them with a wave and a smile, while Trick came closer to Bo.

"So, what's the deal, Trick? Everything alright?" said Bo while looking at her grandfather worriedly. The furrow on Trick's forehead gave away the topic of the conversation as a really serious one.

Trick sighted, "Honestly Bo, I don't know. A messenger from the Ash just told me I needed to get you all together here for a meeting." Kenzi raised an eyebrow and almost spit out her already second shot of alcohol, "Even me?!"

"No, not you. But we all know that wherever Bo goes, you follow along" said Trick while smiling at the small Goth. She only smiled back and nodding her head responded "Glad you know how it goes, Trickster. My Bobolecious and I are like PB and J, amazing together and shall never be apart."

In that moment, the doors of the Dal opened and the Ash himself, surrounded by a few bodyguards, entered the bar. Kenzi gulped. Bo gritted her teeth. Dyson and Hale kneeled slightly, while Trick just nodded his head. Lachlan simply nodded in response and looking at the people in the room said, "You must all wonder the reason behind this bizarre meeting." He walked toward one of the table and sat elegantly while speaking. "And believe me. I'll explain in short notice, as soon as our last guests join us."

"Guests? This is all you told me to call." Asked Trick while raising one eyebrow and crossing his arms. Dyson and Hale looked equally confused.

"Yes. This situation requires… a certain expertise. I asked The Hunter to participate in this mission" answered Lachlan calmly. Trick's eyebrows rose in surprise, the severity of the subject finally dawning on him. "What it's happening that we need The Hunter's help…" whispered the old barkeeper to himself.

"The Hunter? What exactly are we dealing with, Ash?" asked Dyson suddenly aggravated. "All in time, shifter" was all Lachlan said.

"Can someone tell me who the hell The Hunter is? And what's the big deal?" asked Bo, her curiosity peaking since whoever this Hunter was had even scared the almighty wolf-shifter and made the Blood King nervous. Lachlan rolled his eyes, his patience culminating thanks to the ignorant Succubus.

"Is this some crazy old lady like The Norn? Or some creepy firey dude like the Gorucha?" asked Kenzi. "Garuda..." corrected Hale. "Shut it birdie" answered the Goth girl while narrowing her eyes at the Siren. "Seems like every 'The whatever' that we have encountered have a few things in common: they're immensely powerful, extremely ugly and REALLY creepy! And this Hunter dude? Sounds like it might be all three. So doodles! I'm outta here, Bobo you'll inform me later" Kenzi jumped off her stool and walked towards the door in exaggerated motions, "holler if you need mo-!

Thump.

Kenzi looked up; she had flat out crashed against the very muscular chest of the most wonderful male specimen she had ever seen. The young man was roughly 6'0 feet tall, with ear length curly dark brown hair, green eyes, strong jaw with a five o'clock shadow, and a smile that she was sure could melt the North Pole. He used that same smile on her as he said, really seductively, "Hi there. I'm Jason." The Goth girl visibly gulped.

"Please tell me you're The Hunter" answered Kenzi with googly eyes. Bo chuckled in the background; she had never seen her friend so awestruck before. It was quite a hilarious sight.

Jason grinned, "Sorry, no. Actually…" Before he could answer further, the doors of the Dal opened once more and a gorgeous blonde wearing a brown leather jacket and matching boots walked through. Her aura oozed confidence, if such thing was even possible, but seeing her, Bo knew it was. The woman was sexy beyond belief, and the Succubus felt a sensation grow inside her when she locked eyes with the blonde. It wasn't simple hunger, it was something more. She couldn't place her finger on it but as soon as the confident beauty smirked at her, Bo knew she needed to feel more.

"I am The Hunter" was all Lauren Lewis said as she looked around the Dal Riata, a place that decades ago she used to know.


	2. Encountered and Reunited

**A/N**: O.O followers? Favorites? Reviews? Thank you! Keep them coming ;) I'm glad you're all enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I just wanted to let you know that I have an incredibly busy schedule (being a double psych and neuroscience major) but that I'm a very dedicated person when it comes to my writing so I'll try to update every Monday or at latest, Tuesday. No promises, but I'll try to keep it as regular as possible.

About what kind of Fae Lauren is .. I'll just say you'll find out when Bo does ;) Once again, thank you to the awesome Ladyrocks and without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 2: Encountered and Reunited

"Hunter," greeted Lachlan.

"Ash," the beautiful blonde answered, looking at him with a mocking smirk.

Momentarily, Bo thought she was hallucinating. First, a golden haired goddess walks into her life saying she is the most badass "The whatever" that she has known of and THEN, Lachlan… was _smiling_ at her. The all-powerful Ash-hole was smiling! Who the hell was this amazingly delicious looking Fae that had the mighty leader of the Light smiling like a school boy?

Lachlan stood up from his chair and walked towards Lauren with the same warm smile plastered on his face. He engulfed her in a tight embrace and said while still keeping his hands on her shoulders, "Lauren Lewis, as beautiful as ever. How are you, love?"

She smiled in response and answered, "Worried. There must be something really big going on if you request for me and Jason to put our mission aside and come in your aid. I also want to apologize for missing the Stag Hunt, but I can assure you, even though I was in the Congo at the time I betted on your behalf." Lauren winked at him while still holding a charming smile.

"Of course you did. And yes, my dear, something big indeed. However, before I explain any further, I think Fitzpatrick it's quite glad to see you" said Lachlan while motioning for Trick to step forward and then going back to his chair himself. Lauren smiled at the little man as he approached her.

"Lauren," greeted Trick while smiling brightly at The Hunter who started to kneel down while muttering "Blood King."

"It's been decades, child. Don't even dare" he held her arms before her knee touched the wooden floor and pulled her into a hug. Trick sighted once he finally released her, "You need to tell me everything about your voyage. I've been dead worried about you; your last letter was months ago." said the little man while looking lovingly at The Hunter.

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise to tell you everything once we're done here" answered Lauren, smiling at Trick. They had known each other for centuries, meeting during the Great Fae War when the Blood King had protected the brand new Hunter whose nonalignment placed her in the crossfire between Light and Dark. Ever since, she has come to think of the little man as a dear and trusted friend.

"Dyson, it's been a long time" she said addressing the wolf.

"Yes indeed, Hunter." Dyson said with a stern tone, he nodded his head and fought the strange urge to bow to Lauren. He always felt the need to bow whenever she was around, but he just dismissed it as the fact that since she held a position much higher than his, his wolf wanted to show respect. He met her a little over a century ago, when the Dal first opened its doors. They were never especially close but held a mutual respect for each other after working together in various missions.

"Hale, was it?" asked Lauren looking at the Siren and extending her hand. "The one and only, ma'am." Hale answered while lowering his hat to show his respects and shaking her hand firmly.

"And you are…?" Lauren look curiously at a small girl dressed in gothic attire that kept staring at Jason with a dreamy expression on her face. When the girl didn't answer, another woman flicked her arm to get her attention. That was when The Hunter noticed her, and felt like an idiot for no seeing the gorgeous brunette before. She was wearing a really tight leather vest that covered nothing and at the same time everything of importance, matching pants and boots. Her curly dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail; exposing a long neck that Lauren felt the urge to touch. Her eyes traveled from the stranger's neck down her collar bone towards her sternum and the skin not covered by the vest. The Hunter felt strangely warm…

Someone cleared their throat. It was Jason, who motioned to her with his eyes to shake the Goth girl's extended hand. "Damn it" Lauren thought, she had been caught staring. At least it was only by her brother. Finally, Lauren shook the girl's hand and biting her lower lip asked, "Uh, what was your name again?"

The girl looked at her mockingly and chuckled slightly, "I'm the fabulous Ninotchka Alexandrovich" she answered in a perfect Russian accent. Lauren raised an eyebrow at her while Jason suppressed a laugh, the Goth girl had already introduced herself and right now she was just making fun of his sister after catching her staring at the brunette's assets.

"You can call her Kenzi" said a voice to Lauren's right. Moving her head to the side to answer, The Hunter found herself staring at the brown orbs of the beautiful brunette. Lauren had never seen such an intense look on anyone before, the woman was practically devouring her with her eyes and The Hunter found that, contrary to her usual persona, she was quite enjoying the attention.

"And what can I call you?" Lauren asked without missing a beat, a knowing smirk on her face, unashamedly flirting with the brunette.

"I'm Bo" was all she answered, biting her lower lip and looking at Lauren with the same eye-raping look. Bo extended her hand to the blonde, who shook it gracefully. The simple touch felt electric for both of them. Bo let her thumb caress lightly Lauren's knuckles, and the blonde felt a chill run down her spine. They locked eyes and smiled simultaneously, their hands lingering while pulling apart.

Lachlan cleared his throat, demanding attention. Lauren walked away from Bo and leaned back against the bar next to Jason, her skin still tingling from the contact with the brunette. Her brother scooted closer to her and whisper in her ear with a mocking tone, "Whoosh, I swear I saw sparks." Lauren responded by elbowing him in the ribs, pushing the air out of his lungs sharply. The young guy gritted his teeth in pain while muttering "Worth it." The Hunter simply smirked to herself.

The Ash motioned for one of his bodyguards to bring a folder to his table and once the file was on his hands he ordered the guards to step outside to "get some fresh air". They didn't questions his orders and left the Dal.

As soon as they left The Ash opened the file and showing the group its content asked, "Do any of you know this woman?"

Dyson was about to answer, but someone else did before he could even open his mouth.

"Name: Changed over the years. Since 1944 it has been Serena Ackerman. Age: 769 years as of last February. Light Fire Fae. Known for her powerful abilities, harsh personality and bravery" answered Lauren in a monotone tone while looking straight ahead, her gaze lost in memories. "Fifty-seven years ago she stepped into my office after having faced a Frost Giant during the independence war of Ghana, Africa. Somehow the Dark Fae had made her unable to channel her fire powers and after going to various shamans with no results, she decided to find me. I explained to her that since the Frost Giant could not do its normal 'stopping my victim's heart' thing to her because she was a Fire Fae and her immune system fought the cold touch, he opted for a more scientific attack. The Giant froze her dominant fire genes, making them recessive. I created a serum using the combined genes of three distinct type of fire Fae to reinforce her then recessive fire gene and her immune system. The serum worked perfectly and with no permanent damage to her DNA. According to the Hidden Archives, she is currently Head of Security of The Ash."

Once she was done talking the room drowned in silence, everyone staring at Lauren while Kenzi and Bo tried to pick up their jaws off the floor. Jason chuckled slightly and added, "She's a doctor on the side. With a photographic memory."

"Amazeballs dude!" Kenzi exclaimed excitedly with her eyes opened in surprise. Lauren just gave her an amused look and smirked, "Hey Bobo, wasn't that the chick who tried to burn down The Clubhouse?" asked the human pointing to the picture in the file.

"Yeah, you're right. Although, last time I saw her WE were the ones held captive. Why is she behind bars? And where exactly is she?" asked Bo scrutinizing the picture, which show an infuriated Serena in a dark prison looking defiantly at the camera.

"As of now, she is in a dungeon under the Light compound" answered Lachlan, receiving surprised looks and raised eyebrows from the group. "She attempted a deadly attack on one of the Light Fae Elders. Presumably she was working alone, however I don't believe so. I've known Serena for centuries and I know she wouldn't betray me unless something big was offered to her, ambition is her biggest defect. Sadly, most Fae Elders do not share my opinion and have warned me against investigating any further. They're just too scared of altering the weakened peace between the Dark and Light. That's why what I'm going to ask of you must be kept under secrecy at all cost." The Ash looked at everyone straight in the eyes, lingering once he got to Lauren, enough so The Hunter could nod in understanding.

"Before you continue, Ash, I must ask. I don't doubt anyone's capabilities in this group; however, why us?" said Dyson, voicing without realizing it what the others also wondered once Lachlan disclosed the topic that had reunited them.

"If you must know, shifter. Initially I thought of using a group composed of strictly only Light Fae, but then I realized that in order to complete my wishes with satisfaction I needed a few who could work well with both sides without raising suspicions from neither. The unaligned Succubus was my first thought for the job, she has been used before and proven herself worthy of my trust. Then, The Hunter seemed a wise choice. She is powerful, unaligned, and a dear friend. Plus her companion has also been quite useful in past times. Two of my most trusted Light Fae would keep the balance of the group and Fitzpatrick could be the voice of reason among all of you. The only one not included on my plans was the little human; however, I've learned the hard way that the Succubus won't do anything without her." Lachlan said, rolling his eyes at the last statement.

"I couldn't agree more with your choice in warriors, Ash. I would like to include someone else though. She's Dark and could help us with that side in ways even I can't" added Lauren, crossing her arms and looking expectantly at Lachlan.

"A Dark Fae… hmm. How much do you trust this woman?" he asked while raising his eyebrow. "With my life" answered The Hunter.

"Would her loyalties lie with the Dark if this matter comes to affect her side?"

"Her loyalty lies with Jason and me. Always." was the blonde's final response. Bo felt a sting of jealousy towards the woman who Lauren seemed to talk about so passionately. What bothered her even more was how a complete stranger could alter her feelings with such ease.

Lachlan nodded his head, "Very well then. You may inform her of our plans"

"Yeah about that, what exactly are 'our plans'?" questioned Hale.

"Investigate, investigate this whole thing" answered Lachlan while leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs, intertwining his fingers. "I want you guys to figure out whether my suspicions about Serena are right and to keep your eyes open for anything weird these days that might be somehow related to the issue at hand. Whether it be roaming the Dark compound or spying on Fae Elders, I do not care. Get. Me. Answers." He finished with a stern tone, addressing the whole team. They exchanged looks and in a silent conversation agreed to help the Light Fae leader.

* * *

Once The Ash left the Dal, Trick opened the bar for business and by evening the place was filled with all different types of Fae. Many of them recognized The Hunter and came to greet her. One too many women for Bo's liking. She hadn't had a chance to get the blonde alone once after their meeting and every time she tried she got "cock-blocked", as Kenzi would've described it, by a Banshee, a Treefolk and even a Selkie! What made it even worse was that the Doctor/Hunter/Most beautiful creature she had ever seen, was well, looking amazing while seemingly ignoring her. Bo's patience was culminating, she was extremely close to taking Lauren by the hand, drag her down to Trick's basement and rip her clothes off in a desperate attempt to have her for herself. She decided against it, trying instead to entertain herself by drinking a cold beer while hearing Kenzi's story about her cousin Pavel, an ex-con with a really interesting rap sheet. However, even though she tried immensely not to, her gaze kept falling on the same golden locks and perfect features of The Hunter.

Lauren was going almost insane. She hadn't received this much attention since the ceremony in which she was granted the title of Hunter. In other circumstances, Lauren would've tolerated and even enjoyed getting the chance to retell her anecdotes to a bunch of eager ears, but today it was different. Today, she wanted to get away from the crowd as soon as possible so she could talk a little further with some dark haired Succubus that had her intrigued since she met her. However, it seemed she was not going to get her chance that evening. Then, she remembered. She needed to place a call! It might not give her a chance to talk to Bo, but at least it would allow her to get some much needed fresh air.

"Uh guys?" the commotion around her seemed to quiet down for a moment, her admirers were commenting on the outcome and results of one her missions. But when she spoke, all of them listened closely, "I need to make a call. It might take a while and I would like to step outside. It's important" she said while looking at the crowd apologetically, "and personal" Lauren added as soon as she saw a Banshee start to raise her hand to ask her something, they were known for their obsessive personalities. The Hunter smiled at the people and stood elegantly from her stool, she then walked towards the door and into clean air.

As soon as she got out of the Dal Lauren sighted. She had nearly forgotten all the people she left behind when she left Toronto a few decades ago. Many of them were not close friends but at a point or another in her life she had either helped them or they had helped her. Lauren looked up at the starred sky reminiscing old times while asking her ancestors for strength, for she felt something terrible coming and it worried her. She took a deep breath and searched her back pocket for her cell phone. In that same moment, the doors of the bar opened letting out the beautiful brunette she had met earlier.

"Following me?" she asked, giving Bo a knowing smirk. And there it was again, the Succubus bit her lower lip and looked at Lauren with the same seductive gaze The Hunter had come to know so well. "Sort of" answered the brunette while smiling at her and scooting closer.

Subconsciously, Lauren licked her bottom lip and tried her best not to stare at the obviously sex-based creature next to her. Up close Bo was even more stunning that she had thought initially, it wasn't just about how sexy she was, and she was definitely that, but no. There was a certain glow to the Succubus, and a certain warmth to her smile that had The Hunter slightly hypnotized, wanting to know more about her new teammate. Plus, Bo had such soft looking lips… Lauren looked away rapidly, she decided to talk before she was caught staring twice that day.

"So, how come you're unaligned?" she asked.

Bo smiled at her and answered, "I didn't want anyone to own me. I was raised in the United States by a Fairy Fae family; I was mostly surrounded by humans so I came to respect them as equals. Once I turned a century old I was going to perform The Gathering and choose one side respectively. I performed it the old way, The Ash and The Morrigan wanted to see how my abilities had developed knowing I was not raised by Succubae. I passed the test thanks to a little human that even though had only known me for 24 hours, risked her life to make sure I was okay. She had done more for me, a simple stranger, than either the Dark or the Light had ever as one of their own. That day, I chose humans, and today, three years later, I'm damn glad of my choice."

"You choose humans… Heh" Lauren smiled warmly and looked at the Succubus. "I like that." She just stared into the other woman's brown orbs. Their faces were only mere inches apart, she could feel Bo's breath on her skin and it pulled her closer, their gazes never separating. "Want to have a drink sometime?" whispered the Succubus in the most seductive voice The Hunter had ever heard. Lauren smirked at her and looked momentarily at Bo's lips, just a few inches away.

Lauren heard the door open and a really agitated Jason stepped out of the bar. She looked at her partner without changing her position in the least. "Word went around you're back, we got some things to do." Jason said, smirking once he noticed what he had interrupted, "I'll wait in the car." And with a wink, he ran into the night.

"Seems you're leaving" said Bo trying to hide her disappointment. "It would seem so. Raincheck?" asked the blonde, still not putting any distance between herself and the Succubus. "Absolutely" answered Bo with a toothy grin. Lauren smirked one more time and gave her a quick kiss in the corner of her lips. She then walked away towards her car, leaving behind a beautiful Succubus with the brightest of smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Jason heard the car door open and with a swift motion, his partner was next to him in the passenger seat. He looked at her, "You have good taste" was all he said with a knowing smile. "Yes, I do" Lauren answered happily. And with that, Jason turned on the ignition and started to drive their brand new gray BMW away from the Dal. In her seat, Lauren finally dialed the number she had meant to call all night. The phone rang once, twice, until a female voice with a harsh edge to it answered.

"Tamsin… I've something to ask of you" said Lauren to the person at the other end of the line as she watched the buildings pass quickly by through the car's window.


	3. The Beauty of the Dark

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thanks to those who wished me luck with my double major :) and Hola! to the Spanish speakers hehe. I'm sorry if there is not much BoLo interaction in this chapter, it is coming I promise, but just enjoy this one and keep in mind is for plot purposes ;) big thank you to Ladyrocks!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beauty of the Dark

They had been driving for nearly thirty minutes and ending up on the Dark territory of Toronto, the neighborhood they entered was exactly that, dark. There were barely any lanterns on the street and a strange fog that made it impossible to see past the windshield surrounded the car. Jason sighted, "You sure Tam-Tam said to meet her at the Blue District?" he asked, both hands in the wheel while keeping his eyes on the not so clear road. "Yes. You know she hates Dark Fae getting into her business and here, no one sane would've followed her" answered The Hunter, her eyes scanning their surroundings in search of movement. "You got that right" said Jason with a snarky tone. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Over there" she motioned with her head to a faraway blurry blue light located at their right. Jason drove the car in that direction and as they approached the fog started to clear out.

He parked the grey BMW in front of a small apartment building. The color of the premise could not be seen because it was a pitch black night but Jason knew without even thinking about it, that it was a shade of blue. With that in mind, he rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car followed by Lauren who seeing her brother's attitude just smiled. "You nervous, kiddo?" she asked mockingly.

"You know that's not it. I'm just fonder of the color green." He walked towards the door and pressed the buzzer. The few lanterns in the streets started flickering and after a while powered off completely, leaving them in absolute darkness. Jason shrugged and looked at Lauren. Even in the dark he knew she was giving him her "Really?" look.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." The young Fae took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He then reached out and put the palm of his left hand on the wooden door. Lauren felt the energy around him change and just as her lips curled up in a smile, Jason's eyes opened reveling bright blue orbs.

"I am the Kirin: protector of the pure, punisher of the evil. Serenity follows my every step and the mind keeps no secret from me, for I hold the power of the blue skies." Lauren could swear that every time he said those words she could hear an echo, or was it just her imagination?

As he pronounced the sacred phrase, a tribal tattoo with hieroglyphics started to show in his left hand and in the wooden door, it glowed in a bright blue tone that matched his eyes. The tattoo went up his arm and seconds later covered half his face. For a moment, Jason's left side seemed to shine brightly in a blue glow and the door finally opened. The lanterns flickered on once more and the tribal tattoo disappeared.

The Blue District was nothing more but Kirin territory. Most of the time, this species aligned with the Dark and were extremely exclusive about who entered their land. The only way to get inside their territory without disappearing mysteriously was either by being accompanied by a Kirin or being in good standing with the species, the latter being Tamsin's entrance ticket. What made the place perfect for the clandestine meetings with the Valkyrie was the fact that not many Fae messed with the Kirin. They were a powerful and feared clan, especially packed together as they were in Blue District.

Jason closed his eyes and when he opened them his irises went back to their usual emerald green. He looked back and smiled widely at his sister as he bowed exaggeratedly and motioned with his hands to the open door. "After you, milady."

"Buffoon" said Lauren smirking at his antics. She stepped into the building and looked around the room with an air of confidence. The compound was exactly how she remembered it. Different shades of blue curtains covered the many doors inside the building, all organized from baby blue to navy. The intensity of the color representing the ranks allowed past those curtains, the lighter the blue the higher the rank. At the end of the hallway was the Kirin's coat of arms, a unicorn-like creature with turquoise scales like a dragon on its skin and long blue hair that surrounded it like iced fire. That was the Kirin's true form, one that was rarely seen since the Old Ages.

"Welcome," a deep voice said from behind a light blue colored curtain, moments later a tall dark-haired man dressed in a suit greeted them. "The half-blue, Jason Lewis," said the man with a slightly disgusted tone that didn't go unnoticed by either of the guests. "And The Hunter, Lauren Lewis."

"Aphagus," Jason gritted his teeth while nodding his head in acknowledgement of the older Kirin, "Where is she?"

"Patience, child, you should master it. For many centuries I have had it with your kind" answered Aphagus looking down at the younger Kirin, "She is upstairs, room 312." And with that, Jason moved passed Aphagus and into another room. Lauren followed suit, glaring at the older man once she too crossed the turquoise tinted curtains. She went up the stairs trying to catch up to Jason who right now, she was sure, had steam coming out of his ears. The Hunter sighted.

"You know he hates that in such short time you've come to be one of the higher ranked Kirins, especially knowing you're a hybrid" she said, trying to comfort her brother. "Don't let him get to you so easily."

"He is not getting to me," answered the younger Fae in a stern tone while walking faster. Lauren too quickened her pace and grabbing him by the wrist turned him around, "Hey, are you going to be OK? I know this place is not really your cup of tea." She looked at her brother sadly, the worry evident in her voice. Jason just looked down; he hated seeing her even the slightest bit preoccupied about these things.

"I'm just tired of his shit, y'know?" he looked up and smiled warmly at her. Holding her hand and giving it a little squeeze he added, "Laur, I'll be alright. Tolerating him doesn't even compare to tolerating you, and I've been doing that for over a decade now." He smiled playfully at her and she just punched his shoulder lightly, trying to contain her own smile.

They walked side by side up the last of the stairs and into another corridor. To the far left Lauren noticed the numbers 312 plastered on golden metal in a wooden door. She knocked three times, Jason right behind her. The door opened and a beautiful tall blonde wearing what Jason noticed was her trademark turquoise leather jacket greeted them with a smirk, "Hunter and apprentice, please come into my lair of horror."

Lauren smiled at the blonde and walked inside the small apartment followed by Jason. The young Kirin smirked and opened his arms widely while saying with a mocking tone, "Wanna give me a hug Tam-Tam?"

Tamsin glared at him, "Call me that again and I'll make sure you never say another word." He mockingly pretended to be scared by putting his hands up. She approached him with an amused smile, "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you, J."

"I got hotter, I know" answered Jason cockily.

"Phew, yeah sure. I can see it now, same old kid. I take the 'grown so much' thing back" Tamsin smiled and put her hands on her hips while not taking her eyes off Jason. Lauren just chuckled at the interaction between the two, they were really quite the pair.

"You know you love this kid" the young Kirin approached the Valkyrie and engulfed her in a tight hug; she hugged him back just as tightly and muttered "Sadly, I do."

"Hey Laur, come join us." Jason winked at her and extended one arm, the Valkyrie rolled her eyes in amusement, "Oh Fae Spirits, group hug." The Hunter approached them and even though she also rolled her eyes, that didn't stopped her from joining in.

"The old gang is back in place, Fae problems beware." Jason smiled brightly, and Lauren smiled too, knowing that her brother had all but forgotten about Aphagus and his prejudices, and she also knew it was all due to a certain fair-haired Valkyrie.

The Hunter had known Tamsin for centuries, she was sent from the Dark as her partner for various missions. She also accompanied her when she went to Brazil and found Jason. Since they met, the Valkyrie formed an immediate bond with the kid. Three years ago she was transferred to Toronto and separated from the "gang" because something had come up with the Dark. She hadn't seen either Jason or Lauren in all that time, only communicating with them through short and far in between calls. The transference was especially hard on Jason. They were both really close to Tamsin but even though Lauren was used to being apart from the people she cared about because of her position, her brother was not. He had very few people he thought of as family and who he cared about immensely, the Valkyrie was one of those few.

Once Jason released them from the hug, Tamsin motioned for them to sit on the furniture that was positioned near the window. Lauren sat down on the sofa next to the Valkyrie and Jason got cozy on the loveseat, laying down and stretching his legs. "So, what was so important you couldn't say on the phone?" asked the Valkyrie.

"I need your help with some Light Fae business" said Lauren looking at the other blonde expectedly.

"And you thought that I could help why exactly?" answered Tamsin in a snarky tone while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Remember Serena Ackerman?"

"Fire Fae? Dark skinned, short hair, absolute bitch?" Lauren nodded while suppressing a smirk at the last statement. "Yeah. Congo, about sixty years ago. Why?" the Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"She is now Head of Security of the Ash, and rotting in a dungeon underneath the Light compound." The Hunter let the info sink in. Tamsin uncrossed her arms and with a glimpse of genuine interest said, "Continue."

"She made an attack on a Light Fae Elder. Some think she might've worked alone, others don't. The Ash formed a little team to find out the truth, he fears something bigger than Serena is going on. I also sense it, there is been a few strange accidents lately and I'm trying to see if any of them are connected to Serena somehow." Lauren tried to simply sum up the information needed; she would probably inform Tamsin about her new teammates later, or better yet, let her introduce herself to them.

"Accidents? What kind of accidents?" questioned Tamsin. For a moment, she glanced at Jason who somehow had fallen asleep as the conversation progressed, making her chuckle internally. That seemingly mature young man was still the same old goofy snoring kid she left in Ireland three years ago. All she could do was smile at the realization.

"Nothing extremely relevant, just some weird things" answered Lauren while shaking her head, "I'll keep you posted if I find anything."

"Alright. Do you think the Dark had anything to do with this? It sounds like shadowy business to me" said the Valkyrie, her attention back on the matter at hand.

"I don't know but for some reason I doubt it. We will investigate that possibility too, just as we will investigate the Light" Lauren could have swore she saw Tamsin smirked when those words left her mouth. "So, you in?" asked the Hunter with a charming smile.

"You're kidding, right? Agreeing to putting my life and position among the Dark Fae in risk because a friend that I haven't seen in years was requested by the ultimate Ash-hole to investigate some Light Fae murder attempts?" asked the Valkyrie with an amused smirk. The Hunter just shrugged and nodded still holding the same smile.

"Well then, hell yeah! Sounds like fun." With a light shove in the shoulder to her former partner and another glance at the sleeping Kirin next to them, the Valkyrie smiled. Yes, the old gang was back together.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning when Bo and Kenzi stepped into the Clubhouse, both of them absolutely drunk and singing the Jungle Jeeves's theme song at the best of their slurred speech capability. If Bo weren't that drunk she would've wondered how in the hell did they managed to get to their house in such state, and then she would've remembered that they walked all the way from the Dal Riata. While singing the Jungle Jeeves's theme song. In public. Then once she realized such thing, she probably would've smacked her head against one of their nonexistent walls and groaned. But then again, Bo was extremely drunk so none of this happened. On the contrary, she and Kenzi walked happily to the couch and crashed there, but not before some drunk talk happened.

"So Bobo eep-" hiccupped Kenzi and smiled dreamily, "did you see that guy today at the Dal?"

"What guy?" asked Bo.

"The one with the pervy genius blonde that keep staring at your girls," in an attempt to illustrate what she was talking about, Kenzi tried to point at Bo's chest area but ended up really making messy circling motions over the Succubus's whole torso.

"Ah Lauren," Bo leaned back into the couch, holding the same dreamy expression Kenzi had earlier about thoughts of The Hunter's partner.

"Nooo, not her. Him. Jesse, was it? No, Jane?!" exclaimed Kenzi while semi fist bumping the air, "Wait no, that's a girl name… Eh, Jas… Jason! Yeah that's it, Jason!" The human jumped out of the sofa with sudden enthusiasm, just to fall back again since the quick movement had left her dizzy. "Oh yeah, Jason and those chest muscles… mm" and there it was again, the dreamy expression was back on the Goth girl's face.

"She smelled so good…" muttered Bo while biting her lower lip, still leaned down in the sofa with her eyes closed.

"He was packed!" answered Kenzi while groaning.

"Her skin was so soft."

"His voice was so deep…"

"Her lips on my skin…" muttered the Succubus while remembering the quick kiss Lauren gave her before she left and imaging what would've happened if she had stayed.

"His hands on me…" whispered Kenzi picturing a much more graphic situation happening between her and Jason.

With a final groan from both friends and quite a few lustful thoughts, the Succubus and the human fell into an alcohol induced sleep. Without even taking their boots or tight leather attire off, they slept uncomfortably but with a dreamy smile on their faces.

A few hours later Bo started to wake up as a certain warm caressed her face. The window's light had disturbed her slumber, she sighed in indignation at the realization. Slowly, she took in her really bright surroundings and once her eyes were semi opened she felt it: a brain-shattering headache. Bo moved her hand to her head as if the contact would somehow make the hangover disappear. She might have to talk to Hale today, some Siren wickery would be much appreciated. The Succubus could have swore she heard a lion's growl next to her and once she looked to her left, found no other but her snoring best friend. An amused smile covered her lips as she saw drool dripping from the corner of the human's mouth.

"Kenz? Wake up" she shook the girl a bit, trying to get some consciousness into her tiny, very asleep body. All she received in response was a groan and a not so gentle shove of her hand. "Kenzi! We fell asleep on the sofa, get up we got stuff to do today, you know it" said Bo, remembering the text she got last night about meeting up with the group that afternoon.

"Ugh," the human started to open her eyes just to shoot them close once the light reached her retina, "what the fuck is that brightness? Turn it off!"

"Kenz I can't, is the sun outside."

"Stupid sun…ublyudok!" cursed her best friend in Russian, "you go take a shower. I'll be up… eventually." Trying her best to cover her face with a cushion in hope of blocking out the sunlight, the small Goth drifted back into sleep.

Bo rolled her eyes and got up from the sofa stretching her arms in the process. She then dragged her feet towards the kitchen with an amused smirked and a yawn. After starting the coffee maker, she walked upstairs to take that shower. The Succubus had never felt so much relief from taking her clothes off, she decided then that from that day on she must take at least her boots off before falling asleep. Her feet were hurting from the fashion abuse. The warm water of the bath woke her up completely and relieved the backache she had after bending her neck in the most uncomfortable of ways while sleeping.

Once she was done and dressed in her usual kimono, she walked down the stairs to find the coffee ready and Kenzi still asleep. She poured some of the liquid into her favorite mug, added two sugars and then moved the cushion away from her friend's face with her free hand and stirred her a little bit.

"Kenzi, up! It's past 11 AM and we're meeting the guys in a few hours" she said. Finally the girl got up with a groan, "Did no one tell those tyrants that I do not wake up before two in the afternoon!?" she exclaimed, slightly annoyed. With a defeated sigh, she then walked to the bathroom somewhat zombie-like while muttering Russian curse words and complaining about her "fucking headache."

Bo simply smiled and took a sip from her coffee. She understood her best friend's frustration and her own headache was still present, same as her sensibility to bright lights. However, none of that really mattered to the Succubus right in that moment because she was looking forward to this meeting with her teammates. Not because she was eager to get to the bottom of the Serena thing, oh no. Even though she did want to find out the truth, what really had her excited about this afternoon was the chance of reuniting with the golden haired goddess that had taken control of her thoughts over the last 24 hours: Lauren.


	4. Building a Team

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay and I'm sorry to admit there might be more to come. It's exam week over here and I honestly don't know how much time I'll have for writing. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for the lovely reviews :* enjoy! See you soon! ;)

* * *

Chapter 4: Building a Team

"Where the hell are we?!" yelled Kenzi, turning around to Bo with her hands extended outwards while wrinkling her nose and curling her upper lip in an expression of disgust. "Look at this place. At least the Clubhouse has a homely warmth to it…" she said as a she observed the pale grey walls that surrounded them, or at least she thought they were grey, the dirt and blood splattered all over them made it hard to tell. The short girl cringed at the sight of bullet marks on the concrete floor and on the pillars that held up the ruined ceiling. Bo chuckled silently but nodded in agreement. The only thing remotely nice about the building was the huge glass window that was located to their left. Even though the glass was cracked in various places and slightly dirty, it still filtered the light of the sun perfectly and allowed for a high view of the city at their feet.

Bo thought back to the text she received from Dyson about meeting at a "small old grey building to the far south of town." She drove for over an hour with Kenzi until they reached a somewhat separated road. However, they first stopped at a local gas station because for starters, the old Camaro had ran out of gas sooner than they had expected, and seconds, well, it was a grey building after all. There was not harm on checking it out. Or so they thought. It turned out the old gas station was a Skunk Ape living site and this really stinky kind of Fae does not like visitors at all. So as soon as the two friends approached the gas dispenser and started filling up the tank, two of the stinky Fae appeared and released their, another type of… gas. Needless to say, Bo and Kenzi ran out of the place with their tank half full and their noses in perish. Mentally, the Succubus made a note to herself: tell Dyson to be more specific about grey buildings and locations around it. Oh, and research anti-Skunk Ape spray.

Finally, they found another grey building and this time they entered carefully and cautiously. But as soon as Bo noticed where they were she started to doubt whether it was the designated place after all. She noticed that although in appearance the premise seemed to be no bigger than 2000 square feet, once you entered the hallways, stairs, and upper floors seemed endless. Just when she was about to head back she received another text from Dyson, saying that yes, she was indeed in the right place and that she should go to the seventh floor. What was extremely weird was the fact that she hadn't asked him… So how did he know? "Fae witchery," answered Kenzi nonchalantly, and just then Bo realized that accounting how little she actually knew about the Fae world, her friend's suspicions could be absolutely true. But just in case that this was Fae witchery of another kind Bo touched the dagger attached to her waist for reassurance. Yes, any danger in this strange building will get what they deserve.

The two friends walked up their sixth flight of stairs and Kenzi was already mentally dreading the exercise. Finally, they reached a pair of enormous metal doors with the number seven plastered on them. As soon as they entered their jaws fell, almost literally, right down to the dirty floor. The humongous room was covered in all different types of Fae and human military equipment that ever existed. The walls were arranged with everything from automatic rifles to medieval swords, and from sacred daggers to magical Fae bombs. In the middle there was a padded surface that Bo imagined was used for hand-to-hand combat, farther to their left there were shooting target stands, some already used, and even a gym and boxing ring. What was this place? A mixed-deadly-arts training center?

Kenzi was the first of them to break the awe-caused silence, "Amazeballs dude!" she jumped enthusiastically, exhaustion from the stairs forgotten, and ran ahead to grab the first automatic rifle she saw, an AK-47 with silencer. "Holy shitzzles Bobo! Look at my weaponry!" The short girl grabbed the rifle, passed her head through the black string attached to it and then aimed at the faraway paper targets while making shooting sounds with a furious face. Bo put her hands on her hips and focused her full attention on Kenzi. She laughed heartily seeing her friend play-pretend firing at those targets like they were her most hated enemies.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing?" a stern female voice said from the entrance. Before Bo could even turn around, a blonde woman passed by her and in matter of seconds reached Kenzi and took the rifle away from her hands forcefully. "Don't touch the guns," she put the rifle back in its respective place and turning around completely, stared at Kenzi.

"You're a human," the blonde crossed her arms in front of her trademark turquoise jacket and raising her eyebrow looked down at the Goth girl.

"And you're a total bitch" answered the younger girl, leaning closer to the other woman until their chests were almost touching and sneering at her.

"Watch your mouth, shorty. I'm a bitch that can hurt you _really_ bad" she shot back looking at Kenzi with menacing eyes.

"And I'm a shorty that can take a punch, so come at me, blondie!" yelled Kenzi, leaning even further in.

"Oh it's on" their faces were only inches apart while they exchanged infuriated gazes.

"Hey, hey! Both of you calm down!" Bo walked towards them and pulled her friend back, "Kenz, you gotta chill. We're not here to fight, plus we don't even know who she is. Even though you're the strongest human I know, there is not much you can do against a Fae and she might be dangerous." With her best friend's hands on her shoulder, the Goth girl finally cooled down a bit and looking into Bo's eyes nodded, however…

"Oh, you bet I'm dangerous. Control your pet before I rip her neck and destroy her dog collar." And with that, Bo had to pull Kenzi back once again because the small girl was truly FILLED with rage. The blonde just watched the scene with an amused smirk.

"Who the hell are you to talk about Kenzi like that?" Bo spat the words out and if looks could kill, the one she was giving the other woman would have her 6 feet under. The Succubus still managed to control herself though. She also managed to hold Kenzi back at the same time, which was not small feat. That small thing sure had strength. But she couldn't deny that she was also fighting mentally with herself not to punch that smirk away from the blonde's face.

"I'm Tamsin a.k.a. your worst and most sexy nightmare." she responded with a wink.

"Well, _Tamsin, _I highly recommend you get out of here before I add a broken nose to that mocking face of yours." Bo's fists clenched, both to get the point across and because she could barely contain the urge to release her anger towards the woman in front of her.

"Sorry, Succubitch. Can't do. A friend of mine is waiting for me, you might know her. Lauren? The Hunter? Ring any bells?," she raised an eyebrow while sporting a cocky grin.

"You know Lauren?" all Bo could do was internally question how someone as wonderful as the Hunter could befriend such an arrogant jerk as the Fae in front of her. An attractive arrogant jerk too while at it. The Succubus tried not to groan in exasperation.

"Course I do. Hair porn, amazing arms, sexy-as-hell Lauren? Absolutely." Tamsin smiled watching the effect her comments had on the Succubus, who grunted and shot daggers at her with her eyes. Seemed someone liked her new teammate a little bit more than just professionally. Teasing them was going to be fun.

Just then Tamsin heard no other but The Hunter's voice in her head, _"I see you came back. And you're with Bo. Stop messing around and come towards the meeting room. You solved the issues back at Headquarters?"_ She exhaled. This Huntery business sure had its perks. Mentally she said "yes" and hoped Lauren could telepathically feel how annoyed (and amused) she was by the new members of the team.

"Well girls, I would love to chit-chat some more but I have some place to be and so do you. So turn your asses around and follow me," Tamsin made sure to use her most sarcastic and condescending tone while saying those words. She then walked elegantly passed the other two women and towards a wall approximately ten meters away from them. After placing her right hand on it, she moved it around as if feeling its texture. Finally, she pressed into a space covered by three bullet marks. The brick sank in and a secret passageway to her left opened. Tamsin stood in front of the now open door and looked back at the astonished faces of her companions. "This way," she said.

"How do you know where to go?" questioned the Succubus.

"Lauren just told me," the blonde smirked cockily and right before stepping into the new room she added, "Are you two coming?" then in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

Bo and Kenzi wasted no time second-guessing the stranger. The fear of that wall closing and leaving them there having no idea what to do overpowered any skepticism they could've felt in that moment. They almost ran into the room.

But wait, did she said Lauren _just _told her?

* * *

Trick had been in the building for a while now. He thought how it was almost funny that it seemed that every time he left the Dal something from the place always followed him wherever he went. In this case, it was the dark wooden bar-like table he was behind and the Smug Scotch beer he was about to drink. As soon as The Hunter informed him that she had found a place to meet and that they should do so soon, the old barkeeper also told Dyson and Hale therefore they could go there together. He was immensely surprised once he noticed the building in which they were supposed to meet was located nowhere else but in a chunk of Hunter's Land.

The position of Hunter held various powers. Apart from giving whoever obtained it respect and glory, it also gave them a piece of land in every city of the Earth, and even some jurisdiction in other dimensions. In these special pieces of land The Hunter had more powers than what they usually possessed, they were able to telepathically "talk" to the people on the land and sense any changes in terrain or space. In a way, they held complete control of the small piece of land they had, being able to extend its area as much as they needed without the premise looking any bigger and use it as they pleased. However, Trick was once again astonished by the power Lauren held. Most Hunters were only able to completely control their abilities after more than half a millennium had passed, but the Blood King remembered that with only three centuries of experience Lauren was as powerful and respected as past Hunters had been within millenniums. It should've been no surprise she controlled her Hunter's Land so incredibly well.

Trick took a sip from his beer and smiled with pride as he observed the young woman he had met centuries before talk with immense authority to the men in the meeting room. "Lachlan gave me access to all Light Fae files, and after cross-referencing with the Hidden Archives I've come across someone who could help us. However, it's going to take some traveling and extravagant clothing," said Lauren with an easy smile as she paced around the room. Dyson and Hale were seated on the sofa paying close attention to what she was saying while Jason, as usual, got cozy on the loveseat and stretched out his legs.

"Three days from now there will be a huge ball to celebrate the Oracle's twentieth-first birthday and her coronation as The Omniscient Eye. But, it is not her highness were concerned about but her mother, The Luduan" she continued, "The one thing holding this mission back is the fact that we cannot get anything out of Serena, but with the help of The Luduan that shouldn't be an issue anymore. Whatever information she can provide us could be crucial."

"Sounds indeed like a good plan. But how will we use the Luduan's powers to our advantage? She can only seek the truth from people in the same room as her" asked Dyson.

"That's where you're wrong, wolfie" said Tamsin as she entered the room. Immediately after, Jason smirked, Lauren rolled her eyes with an expression of amusement, and Dyson growled while muttering with disdain "the Valkyrie arrived…"

"Wrong about what?" asked Bo sporting a bright smile as she entered the room with Kenzi. Right afterwards, the Succubus forgot her question and her smile faltered just slightly, if she didn't know better she would think there was drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. As soon as Bo's eyes meet Lauren's perfect silhouette, she was awestruck. The Hunter was wearing the same brown leather jacket with a dark blouse underneath and tight skinny jeans that hugged her toned legs in all the right places. Her golden curls were down and simply arranged giving her a casual but sexy look. Subconsciously, Bo licked her lips.

Lauren smirked and didn't take her gaze away from the Succubus, "Hello Bo, Kenzi. Glad you guys could finally join us." She then looked at the other blonde with her brow furrowed, "And you, have some explaining to do."

"As hell she does!" exclaimed Kenzi from the sofa after she had sat between Dyson and Hale. The young human narrowed her eyes at the Valkyrie who in response just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll talk later, Laur. And as I was saying before being rudely interrupted," she eyed Bo, "there is a way to use the Luduan's powers." Continued Tamsin, "As our dear Hunter mentioned, the Oracle's birthday is coming up. This is a week-long celebration, starting with the ball and ending up with The Truth Olympics. The Fae who wins the Olympics ends up with a Vero Ring, a powerful ornament that gives Luduan powers to whoever wears it. But not just anyone can compete in the Olympics; we need a Fae that is a direct descendant of Truth Seekers."

"Where do we find one of those?" Bo questioned and all heads turned curiously in her direction. "What? I catch up quickly." Trick smiled to himself, sometimes people underestimated his granddaughter thinking all she had to offer was looks and fighting skills. Bo was a lot more than just that.

"You have one right here." Jason sat up and then stood from the loveseat. Looking at Bo with his trademark goofy grin he added, "I'm a Kirin, one of the few truth seeking species."

The Hunter smiled at her brother; he was always excited about a good sport event. She then started telling the rest of the team the new plan, how Jason first had to be chosen by the Oracle at the ball so he could be allowed to enter the Olympics. Then, he must pass all the different events until he reached the final battle which would decide who won the Vero Ring. The Olympics were a dangerous ritual, many had lost their lives competing and others had gone mad while trying to complete the ever-changing events. Even though the ritual only happened every five human years, which was a year in the Oracle's life, no preparation could guarantee success. Jason was putting himself in extreme danger, but Lauren knew he would come through. No matter what the bloodlines said, he was a Lewis after all.

"Which Oracle are we talking about?" said Trick. "There is one in every continent and if I remember correctly, out of all them the only one in need for coronation is in…"

"Spain," answered Lauren, Tamsin and Jason all at the same time.

"SPAIN!?" Kenzi's eyes seemed to have extended past her eyebrows and her jaw must have been dislocated because of how low it was hanging. "You mean were going to the capital of romance? The city of lights and bulls? The French speaking paradise?!" The Goth's girl eyes seemed to shine with happiness.

"Eh, little mama, you're describing Paris" said Hale with a goofy smile. In response, the girl narrowed her eyes at him with fury. The Siren just smiled and added mockingly, "But hey, at least you got the bulls right" This time, she shoved him in the arm, hard. He rubbed the spot making a hurt face while muttering "ouch."

"Shut it birdie, before I punch that Fedora off your head." Said Kenzi. Hale put a hand to his mouth pretending to be scared. The Goth girl raised her hand shaping it in a fist.

"Hey there. No need to get aggressive, Kenz" said Dyson with a charming smile and a soothing voice putting his arm around the short girl's shoulders and lowering her hand. For lack of other movement, Kenzi stuck her tongue at Hale, who answered similarly. Dyson rolled his eyes, "Jason, if you're a Kirin can't you simply extract the truth out of Serena's mind?" he asked returning to the previous topic.

"Actually, I can only do that with people who trust me and are willing. For some reason I believe Serena doesn't fulfill any of those requirements," answered Jason still sporting a goofy grin. "I'll still try though, tonight."

Dyson nodded and said turning to his other teammate "So Bo, since we are traveling and all… did you already clear that debt with The Morrigan?"

"Debt? What debt, Ysabeau?" Trick practically yelled in the most grandfathering tone ever. Bo gulped. For him to use her full name he must think it's serious. Damn Dyson and his big wolfy mouth.

"Well… I might of-sort of- kinda-maybe made a deal with her that I didn't exactly eh, fulfill the way I was supposed to… which resulted in me being on the No-Flying-Fae List. But it's all a misunderstanding!" Bo answered biting her lower lip and making guilty puppy eyes. Lauren could have sworn she was melting inside.

"Bobo, she asked you to steal and burn the file with her unpaid travel trips but instead you created an explosion and burned the whole place down. And still didn't burn the files. I wouldn't exactly call that a 'misunderstanding'."

"You what!?" exclaimed Trick, face flustered, eyebrows up and fists clenched.

"Shut up Kenzi!" Bo snapped. Seeing Trick shaking his head from side to side face made her feel slightly ashamed, she sighted and looked down. "I'm sorry, I'll fix it. Promise."

"Yes you will. Lauren will make sure of that." Right then, Bo's eyes shone with happiness and a mischievous grin replaced her past frown. "She should accompany you; make sure you don't burn anything else down. And take Tamsin, she is Dark after all." And with that, the grin was gone. Bo groaned inwardly and was grateful Lauren was going with them because otherwise she would probably burn someone (Tamsin) rather than something down. She will get no time alone with the sexy Hunter after all. All she could do was scoff in annoyance.

* * *

The meeting was finally over and everyone was parting ways in front of the old building. Dyson and Hale joined Jason who was going to the Light compound to try and extract some information from Serena and because Jason was going, Kenzi decided to go as well, according to her it was for the "eye-candy and all that." Trick had left right away since he didn't feel comfortable leaving his bar in the hands of his bartender, for lack of a better term he feared that "the incompetent Wanblee would bankrupt the place". In one day. Yes, his argument didn't make much sense but then again, those Smug Scotch beers he drank were kind of strong even for someone with as much experience with them as Trick.

A few meters away from the entrance doors was Bo. She was leaning against her Camaro waiting for Tamsin and Lauren who were still inside. Supposedly they were going to solve The Morrigan issue that same night. The Succubus looked up at the stars thinking of ways to try and spend more time with The Hunter while on the little mission. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not notice when a slender silhouette approached her and leaned against the car next to her. Only when soft golden curls grazed her shoulder and a brown leather jacket met her black one did Bo notice who was right next to her. Looking down to meet Lauren's eyes she found her already staring and smiled shyly, showing off her dimple. That adorable dimple, Lauren thought.

"What was so interesting about the sky?" she asked not looking away from the Succubus. The blonde could hear her heartbeat increasing but she tried not to show it. Still though, she knew Bo could see her aura and Lauren was sure she was a freaking Christmas tree right about now because of the brunette's proximity.

"Nothing really, just thinking" she answered with a smile.

"About?" wondered Lauren smirking.

"Hunters and rainchecks," Lauren chuckled and Bo couldn't help herself, for a second she glanced at her teammate's lips. So incredibly soft and so close.

"Oh yes. I still own you that. We have a whole night ahead of us though," answered Lauren after catching the brunette staring at her lips. If she was a Christmas tree then she was sure Bo was the Times Square Ball. It thrilled her to have such an effect on the other woman.

"Just this one night?" asked Bo, leaning closer and turning completely to Lauren.

"I don't know, we will see." Mere inches separated their lips once again; The Hunter was experiencing a déjà vu from the first night they met. Only this time it was a little, a lot, more exhilarating. Slowly she moved her right hand from her side and let it rest on the brunette's waist, not bringing her closer (more closeness was sort of impossible anyways) but simply caressing the skin not covered by the tank top lightly, gaining her a shiver from Bo.

"We will see…" the Succubus repeated breathlessly. She just couldn't believe how absolutely magnificent the blonde was up close. And how incredibly good her touch felt. Who uses the word "magnificent"? she thought, but damn she knew it was the perfect word to describe the woman in front of her whose lips were almost gracing hers.

"Girls, it's too early for PDA." Like that, Bo jumped away and Lauren's hand fell from her waist. Tamsin's snarky comment had not only surprised them but also unsettled them. Or at least, it unsettled Bo. Lauren simply smirked and said dismissively "Whatever, Tammy."

"Hey, I'll let the horrid nickname pass this time only because you've entertained me quite a bit." the Valkyrie smiled mockingly. She then motioned to Bo for the car keys, which were given to her without much argument. As Tamsin and Lauren got comfortable in the front seats, Bo went to the back still a bit flustered from what almost happened a few minutes before. They had been so close, so close to kissing. Damn Tamsin and her insistence on interrupting, the brunette suspected she almost did it on purpose.

As the engine of the old Camaro starting roaring The Hunter used the car's right side mirror to catch a glimpse of the Succubus, she meet brown orbs using the same strategy to look at her. Both of them smiled simultaneously, mischief and interest in their gazes.

Tamsin simply pressed the gas pedal sporting a knowing smirk.


	5. Adventures in Dark lands

**A/N:** Hello guys! So, exam week is done, I did great thanks to all your good wishes :D here's the next chapter and I have to say, without sounding conceited, that I really like it. It's a specially long one, consider it a gift for your patience and support ^^ hope you enjoy it! HUGE thank you to the amazing Ladyrocks.

* * *

Chapter 5: Adventures in Dark lands

The first stop of the night was the Dark compound. As Tamsin drove the car into the parking lot she looked up at the glass windows of the office and saw them completely obscured. To anyone else that would've seemed strange and maybe even hint that the building was closed, but as an ancient member of the Dark, the Valkyrie knew that behind those gloomy windows the place was bustling with activity. The Dark never rests. She parked the old fashioned yellow Camaro right in front of the compound in the finest spot: the disabled parking space. Bo internally thought how that was the very definition of evil. Shutting off the engine, Tamsin sighed and proclaimed with a tired smile, "Here we are. Welcome to the dark side, ladies." Getting out of the car and closing the passenger door, Lauren thought how different the place looked from the last time she was there. More modern, that was given, but there was something else. It felt… different. She couldn't exactly define how different, or even why it felt that way therefore she dismissed the feeling as nostalgia, or apathy. Most likely apathy. Bo was the last of them to get out of the car, she simply jumped out of her seat and coming to stand next to Lauren, smiled.

As they started walking towards the building Lauren asked intending to be casual "So Bo, how come you were doing The Morrigan a favor? Do you have future plans of joining the Dark?"

"This human lover? Doubt it." Tamsin stated, rolling her eyes.

Bo shot daggers at the Valkyrie but when she looked at Lauren her gaze changed to one of adoration and, giving her an easy smile she answered, "I'm a bounty hunter on the side. Since I don't have the Light or Dark monetary help I have to find more creative ways to feed Kenzi's insatiable appetite."

"For such a small girl she sure is a huge part of your life," Lauren commented.

"Yeah. She is like the sister I never had." Talking about Kenzi made Bo's eyes shine with happiness. Many Fae could not understand why she was so immensely close to a human, but the Succubus knew there was no other creature out there that could compare to Kenzi. Lauren could relate to that. She had many problems before being able to adopt Jason as her brother since the Dark side in Brazil wanted to claim him as theirs. However, The Hunter didn't give up the kid. She fought Fae political laws and actual battles for him, some unknown to Jason himself. The only other person who knew how truly important the Kirin was for her was Tamsin, who alongside Lauren argued against all Fae rule to keep him.

The three women passed the automatic glass doors of the entrance and as soon as they entered Bo recognized the name of the company on a grey rectangular metal sign: Shadow Inc., Talent Agency. She thought how it was almost funny how the Dark had all these double meanings among them, but then again, the Light's "Good Citizen Corp." wasn't that much cleverer either. These Fae really needed help with names. A wooden front desk was next to the sign, a young woman was sitting at it talking through a wireless headset and typing something on the computer. Her light brown hair was put up in a bun, she wore small pink glasses and the Succubus had to admit, she was actually quite attractive. Tamsin lightly knocked twice on the desk to get the girl's attention, in matter of nanoseconds a pair of hazel eyes were locked on the Valkyrie. "Yes?" she said in a preppy voice.

"Hello Jenny," Tamsin gave her a charming smile.

"You remember my name?" answered the girl slightly flustered. Her aura had changed as soon as her gaze met the blonde's in front of her desk. Bo almost chuckled.

"Of course I do." Another breath-taking smile. "Is Evony around by any chance?"

"Actually, no. She had some important things to do."

"I understand. Could you tell me where she went? It's urgent." Tamsin leaned forward, her green eyes concentrating on the girl who right in that moment couldn't even process a proper thought. Quite literally, all she could think about were all those improper things she would do to the Valkyrie, as for example, how she would devour those soft-looking pink lips.

"Umm…" Jenny's mouth opened just a bit, she tried to control herself but was failing miserably. Bo and Lauren shared a knowing smile, yes, Tamsin had game. Finally the girl shook it off and said while trying to cover her blush, "Since it's you who is asking and all, I guess I could give you some information."

Tamsin smiled. She almost felt bad for the girl, almost. At least she was cute. "Thank you, Jenny." The receptionist clicked the keyboard a few times to check The Morrigan's itinerary. After a few minutes she said, "Club Levels." The Valkyrie gave her a last smirk and taking a sticky note from Jenny's desk she wrote some digits on it. "Thanks again, beautiful."

She gave the young girl the note and right afterwards left the building followed by the other two women. Jenny didn't even notice the other two until they were blocking her view of Tamsin's incredible physique. Her cheeks felt flushed and her heart was surely beating a hundred times per minute. The effect that Fae had on her was short of unbelievable. She had started working for The Morrigan less than a month ago, only seeing the blonde three times since. However, every time she saw that turquoise leather jacket, that silky blonde hair and those mesmerizing green eyes the poor Nymph was reduced to a drooling mess. She didn't even know how she got the woman's number, but she wasn't complaining. Not at all. With a satisfied smile and a pink flush on her cheeks, Jenny continued her work while her mind drifted to pleasant thoughts involving the soft-looking pink lips and mesmerizing green eyes of a certain Valkyrie.

* * *

Club Levels was an extremely noisy and colorful five-storey building. It was owned by the Dark's favorite assassin, Vex, a Mesmer with a liking for gothic make up and dominatrixes. Even though Vex was widely known for his sadomasochistic preferences and his brutal murders, he was also popular for owning the most prosperous club in the Dark territories. Each floor in the building was indeed a different level of fun and the only way to go up a level was by passing the challenge in each floor. The challenges changed every night though and failure to complete them would mean expulsion from the club during a whole month. But then again, every higher level was extremely more fun than the past one therefore more than a few tried to 'upgrade'. Tamsin knew that Evony was probably already in Level 5, even if she failed any of the challenges, Vex would not let his precious leader of all Dark Fae bore herself out on any lower level. The mission now was pretty straight forward, to complete every challenge as fast as possible and reach The Morrigan.

Club Tutorial: The entrance.

There were about a hundred people outside of the club just waiting to be let in. A tall, dark skinned woman stood outside the door, she wore a black suit and black shades even though it was already pitch dark outside. It reminded Bo of that movie about men in black fighting aliens that Kenzi liked so much. The woman even seemed to have an expression that matched the movie poster the Goth girl had in her room: a serious, blank stare. If she was going for creepy and intimidating, she sure accomplished it. A young blonde girl and whom seem to be her boyfriend approached the Guard. The human was smiling from ear to ear and almost jumping on the spot from excitement. However, as every other person that tried to enter the club in the last thirty minutes, they were dismissed instantly after a short conversation. Walking away the girl's bright smile was rapidly replaced by a saddened frown and her eyes lost all happiness as she cast them down. Her boyfriend put his left arm around her shoulder and tried to make her laugh to no avail. Bo almost felt bad for the poor human. Annoyed, she commented sarcastically, "Great. Miss. Tall, Dark and Handsome over there is not just going to let us walk through." In response Lauren simply smiled. She had been to Club Levels before, she knew its ins and outs, including among those exactly how to get in.

The Hunter walked towards the Guard and in a bossy tone demanded to enter. The only answer she got from the woman was a monotone, "It runs in your veins, it makes you go insane, do it often enough and you shall be invincible, barely do it and you shall join your ancestors. Show me." Bo was utterly confused, Tamsin rolled her eyes muttering something about lame riddles and Lauren simply smirked. "If you insist." She answered.

What Bo saw next she almost could not believe: Lauren cupped the Guard's face and somehow seductively whispered something in the woman's ear while lightly caressing her cheek. Her blonde hair covered the scene therefore the Succubus couldn't see exactly what was going on, but what she could see had her growing infuriated. The worst part: Tamsin was smirking. What-why-how? Does she get off on watching people? Is she not seeing the seriousness of the situation? If they needed someone to seduce the Guard they could've told HER, she's the Succubus after all, not Lauren. Lauren shouldn't even touch anyone else. But then again, is not like Bo could stop her… The amazingly gorgeous blonde could do whatever she wanted, right? It shouldn't bother Bo at all. Not even a bit… Ten seconds of mental breakdown later and the brunette was finally regaining some composure, of course, the fact that she was right in that moment clenching her fists like there was no tomorrow helped with her self-control.

Bo noticed that the blank expression of the Guard's face was slowly changing. Her lips started to turn up in what looked like a strange grin, and soon after it became a full on smile. Lauren retracted her hand from the woman's cheek and stepped away. Even through the dark shades Bo could feel the Guard's gaze on the blonde, but the aura around them had not changed at all… Lauren was not overly excited, which was a huge relief. However, the Guard wasn't either. Like, not even a bit. How in the Fae Spirits' name was that even possible? When she, an all mighty seductress, a _Succubus_ trembled just by having Lauren on touching range. Was that Guard some kind of foreign Fae that didn't feel emotions, or that didn't have an aura, or something? If she were the one being touched by Lauren like that then Bo was more than sure that she would be feeling like a.. like a freaking firework. Hot, bothered and about to explode from desire. Yeah, that actually described it quite perfectly, she thought.

The dark woman moved to the side, leaving the entrance to the club wide open. "You may enter, Hunter." She received a cocky smirk in response as Lauren passed by, her companions following suit.

And just before entering Bo wondered, unknowingly to her, aloud, "What the hell just happened?"

"She fed." Tamsin smiled proudly and ignoring Bo's confused gaze walked right into the chaos of fun that was Club Levels.

Level 1: Finding Her

The first floor was Succubae Heaven. There was no other way to describe the scenes that were playing out in front of Bo's eyes. It was a fairly large room filled with all kinds of people who were dancing way too close to each other to extremely loud music. Women with shorts that looked a lot more like thongs than anything else and blouses tied up right below their sternum showing off flawless abdomens. What the men wore was not even nearly as flat out sexy but the Succubus in Bo had to admit they didn't exactly need it either… The ugliest male specimen she could pull out of that crowd would certainly look like a brunette version of Adonis. Everyone was just so damn sexy. Was that a requirement to enter this type of party? And don't even get her started on the auras in the confined space. She could say that the air was almost literally dripping with sex. The bodies on the dance floor glowed every time the flickering lights crossed their faces, sweat and heat lingering in the atmosphere. Bo's brown orbs turned icy blue for a second. Gosh, she needed feeding. Without even realizing it, her eyes ignored the mayhem of godly sexiness around her as Bo found herself staring at Lauren's long legs and perfectly shaped ass as her whole body was jerked into one contagious emotion: lust.

While the Succubus fought against her instincts, Tamsin looked around for one of Vex's servants. Her green eyes spotted long blonde hair, cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass, and a strong jawline. A smirk crossed her lips and she knew instantly who was going to give them their first challenge: Jeremiah. He was in what seemed to be the VIP section of the ground floor. Motioning to Lauren where she was going, the Valkyrie walked away from the other two women and past the VIP transparent curtains.

Bo internally squeaked in delight. They were alone. Well, not exactly alone as they were quite a few people around them, but alone as in no more cock-blocking blonde jerk named Tamsin. Once again, her eyes got fixated on Lauren's physique. With the switching lights dancing around her features, the Hunter looked breathtaking. As if she had no control over her own body, Bo approached the blonde seemingly mesmerized. The Succubus felt her breath hitch as her hands surrounded Lauren's waist from behind and her hips moved closer. She could smell the other woman's shampoo as the blonde hair tickled her nose, Bo inhaled slowly and caressed Lauren's waist. "Do you like what you're touching?" it came in a whispered purr, only directed to the Succubus who foolishly chuckled in response. She was behaving like an awkward teenager, Kenzi would be ashamed had she witnessed her best friend's antics. Lauren slowly turned around and lightly caressed Bo's arms (the Succubus was now glad she discarded her leather jacket in the car) taking her glorious time she moved her hands up until they rested on the Succubus' neck. The brunette restrained herself from gulping, but a tentative smile on the other woman's face had Bo's knees giving up on her. Lauren looked so incredibly cocky, sexy, and breathtaking and absolutely gorgeous and there she was again, her libido reaching the roof and Bo was sure it had little to do with her species' predisposition to sexual arousal. As if on cue, the music in the club came down to a melodic rhythm, still loud and still dubstep but it pulled everyone to dance closer to each other. Lauren came closer to Bo while moving her hips to the beat of the music, her right hand playing with one of Bo's curly tresses. The brunette wasted no time in following the other woman's lead and started dancing slowly, somehow sensually, to the music. Noticing Lauren's aura was shining brightly a grin covered Bo's lips.

The Hunter had to admit that she was actually having fun. Bo's hands were tenderly caressing her hips while she never stopped playing with the other woman's hair. And when the music speeded up they simply laughed, jumped, and moved as they seemed fitting but never stepping further away from each other. Halfway through the song, Lauren used her well placed hands on Bo's neck to pull her closer. With a mischievous grin on her face, the Hunter moved her lips to the brunette's ear and gave her a slow kiss right below her earlobe. Bo felt electricity run down her spine, Lauren's breath tickling her skin in the most delightful of ways. A chuckle escaped her lips once again and all the Hunter could do was smile at the beautifully rich sound Bo made. "Don't look now, but Tamsin is coming our way. I don't want to repeat the earlier incident so let's cool off a bit, shall we?" Lauren whispered, and with a grin and a wink she stepped away from the Succubus but not before lightly caressing the spot she had kissed before. And just as she said, a few seconds later Bo felt the Valkyrie's presence right behind her. She turned around to meet the other blonde's excited gaze.

"Well ladies. We got our challenge," said Tamsin smirking. "We must find a humanoid shape shifter in the next thirty minutes or so, the doors to the fifth level close at midnight. We're not the only Fae looking for it though," she pointed to a black haired girl that was dancing with… pretty much everyone. She moved from person to person as if she wanted a taste of every single soul in that club in one night, "A Selkie and her sister, not much competition but they started way before us. Anyways, we should hurry up. There still three more challenges to go through. Think we can do it?" Tamsin winked at her companions, the smirk never leaving her face. Bo and Lauren shared a knowing smile before focusing on the Valkyrie again. They gave her a nod in unison and with that, the three women parted ways determined to find the shape shifter even if they had to use the Selkie's strategy and dance with every living soul in the club.

* * *

A few feet under Good Citizen Corp…

An almost seven foot tall man dressed in a black suit lead Kenzi and the boys down to the Light compound's dungeons. The Goth girl was surprised to find that the design surrounding her was nothing short of medieval: stone walls and rusty bar cells in a narrow hallway. The only thing remotely modern were the electric light bulbs hanging from the low ceiling but the yellow light they emitted might as well be compared to ancient torches. As a result, the dungeons weren't exactly bright. Kenzi had difficulty seeing past her nose and she could've sworn she could hear rats in the darkness. She wondered if maybe they were mutated rats, or Fae rats, with bit chunky teeth and claws. She remembered Bo once telling her a story about her fight with a huge blue humanoid Fae rat, at least six feet tall, covered in disgusting brown hair and with horrid teeth. Remembering the picture Bo had showed her in one of the ancient books made the poor human shiver, and not in a good way. What if that... that Tessa, or Tessus thing was around them now, lurking in the darkness, what if its big pointy teeth were salivating and it was getting ready to attack her, what if it decides that since she is the only human she will taste the best, and what would happen to her fabulous leather boots? Would the Fae eat them too and then move up from her feet? Or what if it decides to start by biting off her arms, or her head, or her—"BOO!"

Kenzi screamed in fright and jumped so high she almost touched the ceiling. She instantly turned around to meet no other but Jason's handsome features laughing so hard no sound was escaping his mouth, his hands were holding his abdomen as he bended over and she could almost see tears coming out of his beautiful eyes. Stuttering and out of breath he muttered, "I-is that pe-pepper spray?" the Goth girl looked down at her hands. Without even noticing it she had taken out her all-mighty deadly weapon against all danger that ever roamed the Earth… a hand-sized black can with flames around it and the sign "Inferno" on it. Jason responded with another fit of soundless laughter. Kenzi could feel her face reddening deeply, she didn't know if it was from embarrassment or rage. She opted for the latter and, trying to recover some of her dignity, scolded Jason for scaring the living shitzzle out of her, "You damn green-eyed malicious demon! How dare you do that to me?!" Jason looked down at her and didn't even try to hide his chuckle. "I will make you pay for this, you-you…" _incredibly gorgeous perfect Fae being._ Kenzi closed her mouth in frustration and mentally told herself it was not the time to think about how hot Jason was, or how his lips curled up so perfectly in that cocky grin of his, or how that tight shirt emphasized his defined arm muscles making him look like—

"This is her." The suited man interrupted the human's thoughts as he stopped abruptly in front of a dark cell door with only a small window to look through. Kenzi didn't know whether to be annoyed by the enormous figure or intimidated. But then again, the amazing Kenzi was not intimidated by anyone! Except rats. Rats were the exception. Dyson motioned for the guard to open the door so they could enter, without hesitation the man obeyed. They entered the cell cautiously. Jason being last as he made sure everyone was safe and sound. Especially Kenzi, whose curious nature ignored all safety precautions.

Serena Ackerman was chained up to an old chair, her clothes ragged and dirty, her face unkempt and presenting what seemed to be a shameful expression. Kenzi had difficulty relating the Fae in front of her to the cocky woman who had tried to burn down her home. The resemblance now ranged from minute to nonexistent. However, when Serena smirked maliciously at them the young girl saw exactly the woman she remembered, "Well, well. If it isn't my old pal Dyson, the royal Hale and their little pet human." The way she said those words, making it sound as if they were the most sickening sight in the world gave the Goth girl goose bumps. 'You're the disgusting one, bitch' Kenzi thought, narrowing her eyes at the Fire Fae. The wolf shifter answered in a growl, "What have you become?" A smirked adorned her features, "Obviously, a prisoner of war. And who's this punk next to you, Zamora?" She motioned with her head to Jason, who somehow had ended up standing protectively in front of Kenzi. "Your worst nightmare," answered the Kirin smirking cockily and somewhat menacing. The short girl felt her stomach do flips, he was way too sexy when being intimidating. It should be illegal to have that sensual commanding voice and use it, she was sure Jason could cause earthquakes with that tone. Especially in her, hell he was already causing small potent little earthquakes through every nerve in her body. Kenzi gulped, why again was she mad at him for?

"Doubt it," challenged Serena smugly. Oh right, confrontation with the bitch going on. Concentrate Kenz, concentrate.

Jason took a deep breath, "Since you haven't been cooperating with the interrogations done before, I've been eh, summoned to rack through your head." He offered a mocking smile at the end as he saw Serena's face changed once his words registered.

"You're some kind of truth seeker Fae then, I suppose." Her lip curled up in absolute disgust.

"Yes indeed I am. The worst kind, to be precise." His eyes changed to a malicious look as he slowly approached the captive. The contradiction between the same goofy smile he held before and his evil gaze made him sound just a little more intimidating as he whispered in that commanding voice of his, "This might hurt."

As Serena struggled for freedom, the Kirin placed his hands on her temples and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for what you're about to witness, Kenz." And before the Goth girl could register that he had just called her by her nickname, her eyes opened wide as both Fae in front of her yelled in unison. Waves of blue light passed through Serena's face every second or so, and the veins in Jason's head seemed to enlarged as he screamed in pain. It lasted mere seconds but Kenzi could almost feel the agonizing pain the Kirin must have been going through, and trying to control herself she clenched her fists as a way of occupying her hands on something. Abruptly, the yelling stopped and once again simultaneously, Jason and Serena opened their eyes to reveal completely white orbs that emitted a bright blinding light. The human and the other Light Fae squinted their eyes and raised their arms to use them as shields while still being able to see.

Just when Kenzi thought things couldn't get any weirder, a profound and echoing voice came out of Jason and Serena's mouth as they said, "The Queen shall reign over us all! Her great fury will burn Dark and Light, her immense power conquer the just and attract the ambitious, and the day when the last righteous leader kneels at her feet she shall conquer all Fae and human alike." Right after, the bright lights ceased and Jason tumbled to floor as Serena fainted in her chair.

* * *

Tamsin crossed the VIP curtains while holding a young brunette man by the arm. He just dragged himself along, seemingly hypnotized while his thoughts were consumed by one curvy Succubus. The Valkyrie pushed him into one of the empty sofas and looking at the long haired guy she spoke with earlier said, "Your shape shifter."

"Umm, I shall see to that." He responded in a soft German accent. "Hunter!" he exclaimed excitedly as Lauren and Bo entered the room, "You're as beautiful as ever. And who's your companion?"

"Jeremiah, we don't have time for pleasantries. Take us to the next level." Tamsin grumbled, annoyed.

"Oh calm down, cousin. You used to be so much more fun before." Bo raised her eyebrow, they were related? She could see it though, same eyes, same hair, same cockily annoying personality. Her gaze landed on the Hunter who seemed unaffected by the information, of course she already knew. Bo smiled at the realization.

"Just get on with it, Jeremiah. We can catch up some other time," Lauren smiled politely. In all these years he hadn't change at all. He had not aged a day past thirty physically or a day past fifteen mentally.

"Fine, fine." He motioned for one of his many female companions to bring him something from the back closet. The girl came back with a small pouch and once it was in his hands, he let the shiny powder in it fall atop of the shape shifter's head. A few seconds later, the young brunette man's face and body started shifting. Bo saw a blonde woman, and then an elderly bald man, then a scruffy looking teenager, and so on for at least a minute until the last face pertained. A white haired man with a strong jaw gave her one last enamored smile as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

"You got him, girls." Jeremiah smiled giving the pouch back to the woman. "May I ask, how?"

"I'm a Succubus. A light touch and he wanted to tell me all his dirty little secrets, including his species." Bo smiled proudly while Jeremiah raised an eyebrow questionably, it finally dawned on him that the woman standing in front of him was no other but the unaligned Succubus who had been the talk of the Dark and Light for months now. He grinned.

"I see then. Ready for the next challenge? Tam-Tam here informed me that you ladies plan to get to level five before midnight," he looked as his watch with a tentative smile. "You have an hour and half. Let's get you moving." And with that, he stepped away from them as the room blended in a swirl of colors, much like Fae travel, just to take them to the second floor.

Level 2: Game of Swords

The three Fae were welcomed into a room not much different from the one they encountered earlier, there were still immensely sexy people dancing around and the air still dripped with sex. However the enormous steel cage in the middle of the room indeed marked the distinction. In that moment, the music stopped and a small man who Bo recognized to be Mumphert, a Brownie Kenzi had once hired to keep their home from looking like a house-sized trashcan, took the microphone and with a profound voice announced the match of the night "Evan, the vampire vs. Marcus, the Lupercus."

As he said their respective names, the crowd cheered and two men entered the cage. The vampire was a young auburn haired boy that didn't look older than twenty-something. The Lupercus was a slightly bigger and more muscular version of Hale, except he didn't look friendly or distracted in the least. Mumphert explained the rules, this was a sword fight. They each were given especially designed blades that would not kill the other Fae but rather leave them unconscious as the tip of the weapon penetrated flesh. However, you had to go for the kill or otherwise the sword would break as soon as it touched your enemy's skin. No transformations were allowed, they were to fight as humans. However, they could use the special abilities that came with their species. Both men nodded and as the Brownie left the steel cage and closed the door, the fight began.

Bo was fascinated. Both Fae were furiously fighting each other as if their life depended on it and the crowd around cheered in enthusiasm. A grin adorned her features, no one had to tell her that this was their next challenge. Lauren smiled widely as she saw the swords collide against one another. She paid close attention to what was going on, how Marcus didn't hesitate to use his superior strength to corner the younger Fae but how the vampire's resistance to injury made him a good opponent since he didn't even flinch as his back was pressed against the steel wire of the cage. To a simple human, the fight would've seem brutal and going way too fast for them to process as these two Fae moved with incredible agility. In less than five minutes Marcus plunged his sword into Evan's abdomen leaving him with an infuriated face and falling to the ground. Tamsin's eardrums were about to bleed as the Fae around them all yelled excitedly in unison when the champion raised his sword proudly.

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes and leaning towards Lauren whispered something in her ear. The Hunter answered with a smile and a nod. Bo saw the exchange and stood dumbstruck as the gorgeous blonde she had come so close to kissing on various occasions approached the steel cage with a determined face. Lauren had a short conversation with Mumphert, who smirked eagerly and went up to the Lupercus.

"Well it seems we have a champion!" the crowd cheered once again and Marcus grinned in contempt, "But also have a challenger," whispered Mumphert to the microphone as soon as everyone quieted down. Again, cheers were heard. "Will you accept, oh great Lupercus?"

Without even given it a second though, Marcus raised his sword once more and growled menacingly as he murmured to the mic, "Of course." Bo felt her skin gaining goose bumps as she heard the Brownie eagerly proclaim the next match "The Champion vs. The Hunter."

Lauren grabbed her sword elegantly as she ascended to the steel cage. She could see Marcus's eyes shine in expectation as he foolishly thought he could actually beat her. The truth was that the outcome of the fight was already decided, no matter how old this Fae was, how many battles he had fought or how extraordinary his skills were. She had seven hundred years as a Hunter on her side. The experiences she had gone through when it came to sword fights were nothing short of humongous. With one last look at Bo and Tamsin, a cocky smirk appeared on Lauren's lips as she changed positions getting ready to fight.

Marcus made the first swing, strong and fast but easily blocked by the Hunter who quickly arranged her feet and moved her sword to defend her left side. In the next second, the Lupercus retracted and made another swing at her head from the right side. She ducked down incredibly fast leaving her sword at an angle with Marcus' approaching arms effectively cutting his wrists and next his knees as she moved her blade to the left down. The man shrieked in pain but Lauren wasn't merciful as she used her right leg to kick his ankles and send him tumbling down to the floor. His weapon almost flew out of his hands but he held on tightly, not giving up just yet. However as Marcus saw the tip of a blade coming towards his chest he summoned the last of his strength by rolling the other way, ending up laying on his stomach. Thinking he had escaped defeat, he tried to get up but a sword pierced through the back of his neck stopped all his efforts. Just as fast as the blade penetrated through him, it was retracted. Feeling an agonizing pain and consciousness slipping from him, the Lupercus tried to turn his neck to see how he had lost. What his eyes saw petrified him. Murderous brown orbs were looking down at him, a smirk playing in the beautiful lips of the woman who had challenged him, a woman who, he realized then, had no second guesses when it came to being brutal.

Bo was completely and absolutely awestruck. The fight had lasted less than a minute and as her eyes focused on Lauren's body masterly handling the sword as if it were just a normal part of her being, the Succubus felt her temperature rise. That woman surprised her even more with everything she did. Had she heard someone telling her about this fight the Succubus would've laughed at their face telling them how it was impossible to be that fast, but seeing it with her own eyes Bo knew the truth. The Hunter had behaved just like her title claimed, as if her enemy was her prey: weaker, defenseless, easy to kill. During the whole fight she never let her guard down, always one step ahead, always alert. Bo, Tamsin, and everyone who saw the fight realized it then. Marcus had no chance of winning from the moment Lauren stepped into that cage.

The Hunter smiled proudly as she raised her sword for the crowd to see, and as cheers surrounded her, the world started to swirl again.

Level 3: Poker Face

The third floor was completely different from anything they had seen earlier. It was like stepping into a casino in Las Vegas. And that pretty much was where they were. The bar tables had changed into slot machines, the loud dubstep music into soft rock, and the sexy young women were now dressed in beautiful formal dresses while the men wore tight dark suits. Looking around, Bo noticed even their outfits had changed.

Tamsin, who was distracted looking around the room, wore a low cut light turquoise cocktail dress, her hair down in easy blonde curls, light blue earrings that matched her dress and four inch high heels. Bo looked down to see herself in a tight black halter dress that accentuated her curves and showed off just enough cleavage, her hair up was in a long ponytail with black earrings and matching heels. As realization downed on her, Bo wondered what Lauren must be wearing. Just imagining it made the Succubus held her breath, and as she moved her head to look at the Hunter she almost gasped. Lauren was wearing a low cut golden empire waist dress with her hair arranged so it cascaded down her left side. Bo's gaze angled down as she stared at Lauren's impossibly long and athletic legs. What she would give to have those legs in her bed and around her… The Succubus heard a short chuckle and realized she had being caught staring. She didn't react like an awkward teenager this time though and instead met Lauren's gaze with a mischievous smirk.

"Ladies," said a German accent that Tamsin immediately recognized. "Care to join me in a poker game?"

"Jeremiah?" asked Bo as her eyes landed on his blonde hair and eager eyes.

"No," answered Lauren with a soothing voice and a smile. "This is Elijah, his twin."

"I'm glad you didn't use the other more degrading word, my dear." A charming smile spread across Elijah's lips as he extended his hands to Tamsin. He knew she was the one who would play, she always did. In response, the Valkyrie rolled her eyes but grinned, "I'll play the poker."

"I know," he answered walking with her.

Bo looked at Lauren with a confused face as they followed. She was still unable to stop her eyes from wandering over the other woman's body. "They're Gemini." She explained. "In reality, Elijah is an exact replica of Jeremiah. However it has been so long since the duplication that he has gained a personality on his own. A charming one too." The Hunter smiled, she always did like Elijah better. He was more sincere. "The word he was referring to as degrading was what many other Fae call him behind his back, a clone."

They stopped at a poker table with already three players. Tamsin seated in the remaining seat and gracefully nodded in acknowledgement of the other Fae. For what she could see, she was going to play against a preppy red-haired woman, an old rich man that ventured towards the heavy side and a cocky black haired man with impossibly long sideburns that actually made him look attractive. She smirked. This was going to be almost too easy.

Elijah introduced her to the table receiving courteous nods and waves as a response. Right afterwards, he started shuffling the cards. He distributed them starting on his left with the old rich guy and then clockwise until each player had their respective hands. He finally placed the deck in the middle of the table and the game had officially begun.

While Tamsin controlled the game with expertise, a waiter passed around the tables bringing glasses of a bubbly liquid Bo recognized as champagne. The young waiter approached her and Lauren, offering the drinks. Without even thinking about it, both of them reached for the same glass, their hands grazing each other in the process. The Hunter could hear Jason's mocking voice in her head, "Whoosh, sparks." And the thing was that she really did felt them every single time her skin grazed Bo's. They shared another knowing look as the Succubus took two glasses and gave one to her companion. "You look gorgeous," she said sensually and smiled showing off her dimple. The way Bo complemented her had the strangest effect on her, it was sweet and sexy at the same time, making Lauren's stomach do somersaults and her sexual desire reach unknown levels of arousal. The Hunter smiled gracefully, "So do you." They stood there for a few more seconds, just smiling at each other. Slowly, Lauren moved her hand around Bo's waist bringing her closer. The Succubus didn't complain as they both turned their gazes back to the table as if the way they were standing were something completely normal, and honestly, it did feel absolutely natural.

Tamsin won the game beautifully. The only ones left at the table were her and the black haired man with the sideburns. One last round and it was time to show their cards. Still maintaining a cocky grin, the man revealed his hand to be a Full House: three kings, two aces. "Beat that, dear." Lauren smiled knowingly. The Valkyrie kept an unreadable poker face as she turned her wrist to reveal a diamond ace, king, queen, jack and ten. Her usual smirk adorned her face again as defeat finally showed on her opponent's eyes. He quite ungracefully lost to a royal flush.

Level 4: Knives of Trust

Bo had no idea how she ended up like this: tied up to a spinning table, a wooden cuff around her waist, with her hands and legs outstretched waiting for daggers to be thrown at her face. Well, she did know. The fourth challenge consisted of one simple thing, and no, it wasn't trust. It was fun, fun for everyone else but Bo. With a malicious grin, Tamsin tied a black cloth around the Succubus eyes and mockingly said, "Don't move too much. I cannot vouch for her aim when she has had a few drinks." And in that moment as the crowd cheered loudly, Bo was regretting that damn bubbly champagne. One good thing though: she was back in jeans and a tank top, that tight dress from Level 3 would have not being convenient here.

And then the table started spinning.

About thirty feet away, Lauren had three silver daggers on a table adjacent to her, each representing a floor they had gone through. The challenge: throw them at the three different fruits that were spread around Bo's body. There was an apple on top of her head, a pear right next to her left breast and a peach next to her right. One mistake could cost the Succubus something precious. Holding up the first dagger, Lauren positioned herself as the crowd held their breath. She exhaled calmly and closed her eyes as a method to isolate her target, once she opened them the Hunter was ready to throw, and so she did.

Bo could've swore she felt the blade come at her even though she wasn't able to see it, and when she felt a cold liquid dripping down her hair she wondered if it was blood or apple juice. The crowd's cheers and the lack of pain convinced her of the latter as she sighted in relief. No two seconds later, she heard a 'whish' sound to her left and more cheers. One of her girls was fine. Thank you oh Fae Spirits, I'll pray more just let the other one be safe and sound too, she thought. One last 'whish" and Bo felt the need to jump in place and wiggle her breast just to enjoy they were still there. A bright smile come to her features as everyone applauded and yelled, but right when she thought it was over, she heard Mumphert's voice.

"Iiiittt's not over yet!" he exclaimed excitedly. Bo gulped, Tamsin mentally facepalmed and Lauren exhaled in exasperation.

The little Brownie took a strawberry out of his pocket and placed it in the middle of the cuff that surrounded Bo's waist. "This looks safer, right? There is definitely more protected space" he smiled charmingly at the audience while knocking on the cuff, "WRONG! The only part of this wood strong enough to stop the dagger from going through is this very center where I have placed this tiny fruit. If the Hunter fails, her partner could be impaled." He finished with a mocking frown as the crowd laughed. Bo mentally asked herself why the hell she agreed to this.

Mumphert walked across and gave Lauren another dagger, this one gold and bright. "Aim straight." He winked at her and the Hunter restrained from punching that mocking smirk out of his face. She looked at Tamsin who in response just shrugged and muttered 'good luck.' Doing her ritual again, the Hunter exhaled, opened her eyes and threw…

Level 5: Ultimate Fun

With her legs still made of jelly from their last adventure, Bo walked past the doors of what would finally be the top floor. What did she find as she crossed the door labeled 'hold your panties'? A pool party.

Just another simple, pretty damn common, pool party.

Well OK, it was not simple, or common, or just another pool party. This one had gorgeous strippers, a collection of wet things to play with, around fifty incredibly sexy guests and a massive pool in the middle with its own… waterspout? Yeah, and it sucked people in and down. Alright, there was nothing ordinary about this party. Still, after all they've been through the Succubus expected a little more. Oblivious to Bo's disappointment, Lauren spotted Vex in a corner and pointed to him. He was eagerly chatting with some women dressed in black leather and with whips tied to their waists.

"Eh, what's with the pool tornado?" asked Bo, confused as they walked toward the Mesmer.

"Is like an express elevator, get in and it takes you to the ground level instantly," answered Tamsin nonchalantly as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world.

"Vex," stated Lauren with a commanding tone of voice as soon as they were close enough for the black dressed man to hear. Turning around, the Mesmer's eyes shone with excitement as he took in the Hunter's features.

"Lauren, dear! It's been decades," he air kissed both of her cheeks as the blonde just gave him an amused look, "What has brought your huntery sexiness to my humble home on the fun side of Toronto?" He winked, his extremely long eyelashes showing off. The things good make up could do, thought Tamsin.

"Ok Mesmer, it has been a long night. Where's Evony?" asked the Valkyrie, getting right to the point. They had only one thing to do here and it was not talking to that sadomasochistic man. No matter how hilarious he was, or how much Kenzi would love Bo if she got her some make up tips from the other Goth.

"Ugh. If I didn't know about your earlier antics, I would say you guys are not fun." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope of some sorts. "She told me to give you this." He kissed Lauren's hand in an exaggerated manner, gave her the document, and with a last wink walked away to pursue the dominatrixes he was talking to before.

"What's that about?" questioned the Succubus. Lauren shrugged and carefully opening the envelope pulled out a small piece of paper, scanning its content. Once her brain registered what it said, she groaned and rolled her eyes passing it to Tamsin who had the exact same response but with an added, "You got to be fucking kidding me."

Bo finally received the envelope and, highly confused by the other women's reaction, pulled out the small paper reading what was written on it in perfect cursive,

_"Hello ladies:_

_You have more than entertained me tonight. I especially enjoyed seeing the Hunter again, and fighting nonetheless! 'Delightful' wouldn't even begin to describe what it feels to observe you in action, Lauren Lewis. Tamsin obviously did equally great. As a result I have decided to let the Succubus' incompetence slide. This time. She is now able to travel anywhere she pleases with no inconvenience. I hope to see you girls around this side more often,_

_The Morrigan._

_P.S. Wonderful pictures, I even kept a copy. Oh and please Hunter, don't doubt on swinging by my office one of these nights. Preferably, alone."_

Bo's jaw reached the floor. Her hand felt something more in the envelope and there she found… the said pictures. After her eyes scanned the photos, the Succubus didn't even know how to feel about them. She could feel aroused by the first picture, which showed Lauren standing over her opponent in Level 2 as she raised her sword proudly. Once again, the Hunter looked more than just immensely sexy. Next picture could make her laugh and even like the Valkyrie a little as it showed her hyper concentrated on her poker game even though her face gave nothing away. The last picture however, that one could make her feel really infuriated. It showed Bo, on level 4, blindfolded, tied up, cuffed up, with a dagger piercing the air in her direction, and a face you could describe simply as one of pure terror even though her eyes were covered. Over her shoulder observing the pictures along with her, Tamsin laughed and Lauren chuckled. If Bo hadn't dealt with enough embarrassment through the years living with Kenzi, she would've probably be crimson red right in that moment.

Complaining about all the time wasted, Tamsin cursed under her breath again, saying how she would kill that Morrigan if she saw her that night.

Then, as someone shouted "Go Evony!" three very attractive and feminine heads turned around just in time to see The Morrigan jump into the pool's waterspout and out of their reach.


End file.
